1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to closures for liquid containers having a membrane seal disposed in sealed relation to a spout opening and more particularly, to a closure fitting adapted to puncture the foil membrane seal of a conventional plastic bottle containing motor oil or like substances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plastic bottles containing poisonous or otherwise dangerous liquids are frequently provided with a membrane seal generally formed of foil or plastic material. In particular, motor oil has recently been packaged in plastic bottles having a foil membrane seal disposed in covering relation to a spout opening. The spout on most of these oil bottles includes a neck extending from the body of the bottle wherein the diameter of the neck is specifically adapted to fit within the oil filling aperture of a typical automobile oil casing such that the oil may be conveniently transferred from the bottle to the car's engine. However, there are several problems associated with the sealed plastic bottles in the present art. One such problem is that once the foil seal has been manually pierced or removed, the bottle must be inverted 180.degree. so that the neck of the bottle can be inserted within the filling aperture of the automobile oil casing. This procedure often results in at least partial spillage of the oil on the exterior engine parts as the user tries to quickly insert the neck within the filling aperture. To remedy this problem, some individuals using these plastic oil bottles attempt to keep their thumb or finger over the spout opening of the bottle until just before the bottle neck can be inserted within the filling aperture. Alternatively, others have attempted to quickly invert the bottle while holding it immediately above the filling aperture so that the bottle neck can be inserted before any oil begins to flow from the bottle. However, these methods have proven to be unsuccessful in the past, often resulting in oil contaminating the user's fingers and hands or resulting in even greater spillage of the oil contents on the car and ground, if, in a desperate movement, the person misses the filling aperture of the oil casing.
The present invention provides a new and useful closure assembly for motor oil bottles or like liquid containers wherein the foil membrane seal remains unpunctured until after the bottle has been completely inverted and inserted within the filling aperture, at which time, a downward force on the bottle causes the filling aperture to be punctured, thereby solving the long standing problem associated with the prior art.